Happy Birthday Kendall
by mooresomore
Summary: It's Kendall's 21st birthday. The guys help him celebrate. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

***This is a RPS story, based on Kendall's 21st birthday party in Vegas. It will be told from an OC's POV to start with; I might change POV's later. This won't be a Kendall/OC story, I can tell you that much. Not sure where it's headed yet though***

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

How I'd let myself be talked into going out with the guys and Erin to Kendall's 21st birthday party in Vegas, I still didn't know.

Wait, let me back up for a minute. My name is Brayleigh, and I'm the "makeup chick" as they like to call me. I'd become good friends with everyone (of course, when you see them every day for hours at a time, it's not hard to form friendships). But, partying wasn't my style- in fact, for my birthday, all I'd asked for was a cake on set. I didn't even want them to sing "Happy Birthday" to me (which, they did of course). Erin was the first to beg me to come; James was the next one. Carlos came and begged me, and Logan told me how much fun it'd be (I started to wonder- they were probably right), and I felt my resolve starting to slip; I completely gave in when Kendall asked, "Please?" (I could never tell him no for some reason.) I let Erin help pick me out some clothes and do my makeup (I did hers), and we headed out.

So, here we were. Kathy (Kendall's mama) was here too (I had to admit, there was something awesome/sexy about a guy who could party with his mom). "Brayleigh! You came!" Kendall said as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss a buddy's birthday for the world." The next thing I knew, there was a round of shots in front of us. I decided to do it; what could one shot hurt?

***Sorry for stopping here, I had a huge writer's block (which has seen been cleared), but more will be coming along.***


	2. Chapter 2

***This is a RPS story, based on Kendall's 21st birthday party in Vegas. It will be told from an OC's POV to start with; I might change POV's later. This won't be a Kendall/OC story, I can tell you that much. Not sure where it's headed yet though***

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

"Happy Birthday Kendall!" We downed the shots, and it wasn't as bad as I'd expected it would be. Another round appeared; we downed those as well.

Logan grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's go dance." I let him drag me out on the floor, and we started to dance (just so you know, the _real _Logan is nothing like the character he plays on the show; the show's version of Logan would have been beet red with embarrassment at the way Logan and I were dancing (well, grinding, technically- to Usher's "Little Freak"), and what Logan was whispering in my ear). At the end of the song, I found myself being passed over to James, and then Carlos. Finally, it was my turn to dance with Kendall, and wouldn't you know it, a slow song came on (I'd always kinda-sorta had this crush on him; I knew it wasn't me he liked- don't ask how I knew, I just did). As we danced, he said, "Thanks so much for coming. I know it's not your thing."

"You're welcome. You only turn 21 once. I wouldn't have missed it for the world. You guys are like family, and I think birthdays are best spent with family." We finished dancing (and Erin and I danced together too, as a joke), and then we all surprised Kendall with his cake.

After eating a piece of cake (and doing a couple more shots- I stopped after the fourth one), we were back out on the floor, in a group. Erin and I were talking when we both spotted what was going down on the floor.

Logan had grabbed ahold of Kendall and started to dance with him; he was now making out with Kendall, and it looked like Kendall wasn't trying to stop it (_I knew it_). James and Carlos were doing the same thing. When the song ended, they traded off; James was now with Kendall; Carlos and Logan were together. Another song, another trade-off; Carlos was with Kendall, while Logan and James were together. I looked over at Erin. "We need a stop Mama Schmidt mission." After deciding our plan (we'd just take Kathy back to the hotel Erin and I were staying at for the night and do girly things like pedicures/manicures, and of course, share embarrassing stories), we went to tell the guys goodnight. Erin and Kathy were fast with their goodbyes; I went up to Kendall. "Happy birthday. Go have fun with the guys, it's apartment 3A. Don't worry about your mom; Erin and I have it covered."

"Thanks. I owe you." I watched the four of them walk off, and I couldn't help but laugh. They probably wouldn't remember this in the morning, but oh well. And if they did, well, it'd be interesting to see how it played out.

Suddenly, partying for celebrating a birthday looked like a great idea. Maybe I'd give in and do that next year for my birthday.

***So, I was totally thinking of the guys' make-out songs when I wrote this. (Logan and Carlos shared the same one, so for the fic, the song Brayleigh and Carlos danced to was "Moves Like Jagger" (since they said it the other night at the KiisFM Jingle Ball thingy in LA.) Obviously, James' was "Banana Pancakes", and Kendall's was "All My Life". If you haven't seen that Youtube video, I suggest you do- http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=gMzW5Fnh8Lc (take out the spaces). Just, Logan, wow.)**

**More will be coming along soon***


	3. Chapter 3

***This is a RPS story, based on Kendall's 21st birthday party in Vegas. It will be told from an OC's POV to start with; I might change POV's later. This won't be a Kendall/OC story, I can tell you that much. Not sure where it's headed yet though***

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

***Kendall POV***

I woke up in a strange apartment, in a bed that was definitely not mine, I went to get up, only to have a pair of arms tighten around me and pull me back, so I couldn't get up.

"Not yet. 5 more minutes?" Even though last night was a blur, I knew that voice. _Carlos? Why was he hanging onto me like this? Better yet, why were we both naked in the same bed?_

"Sure."

"Thanks Kenny." He snuggled closer to me, and as I shut my eyes, bits and pieces came back to me.

_The club. My party. My mom- oh crap. Brayleigh and Erin. Logan making out with me. James and Carlos making out. Brayleigh giving me her keys._ Then it was all blank.

I realized I must be at Brayleigh's place. But where was my mom? Or Brayleigh or Erin? So far, all I'd heard (besides Carlos) was a shriek of "James?" and "Calm down Logan." The voices had been hushed after that, so I didn't know what was going on in there. All I knew was, judging by the looks of things, Carlos and I had done something (not that I was complaining, mind you- I'd had a crush on Carlos since forever).

Moaning from the next room brought my thoughts back to the present (apparently, James and Logan had gotten everything figured out). I shook Carlos awake. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen."

"Don't wanna."

"Well, do you want to hear James and Logan have sex?" Carlos shot up out of bed.

"No, come on." He threw on his boxers; I did the same and followed him downstairs.

"So, what happened last night?" I asked as I made a pot of coffee. "The last thing I remember, Brayleigh tossed me her house keys and she, Erin and my mom left."

"And we headed here." Carlos said. "Where Logan and James quickly headed upstairs, and you, uh, put on a show down here- and then we took it upstairs." Carlos looked down, blushing. "You don't remember?"

"No, but I'll make it up to you." I promised him.

"Ok, but you don't have to be all slutty and dance on a table singing "I Wanna Be Bad" or dance to "Pornstar Dancing". He grinned, and I blushed. _Oh god, what had I done?_

"Ok."

"Coffee's got 20 minutes; I think that's long enough." Carlos smiled, well, smirked was probably more accurate.

"Plenty of time." We rushed upstairs; I tackled him back on the bed, and we started making out. _Ok, now this I remember. _I thought. I remembered how it was the right balance of sweet and hot and dirty.

It was easy to get us naked; I froze though when I was going to get Carlos ready- this was my first time with a guy. Carlos seemed to sense that (which confirmed that he'd topped last night). "Hey, it's just like a girl; it just takes a little more prep." I relaxed a little and got him ready; he told me when he felt like he was good to go. I pressed in slowly (apparently too slow for his liking, judging by the curses that were coming out of his mouth), and then started to move. Carlos was right; it was just a like a girl (only there were different parts). I reached down between us and grabbed his dick and started to jerk him off; I had to admit, I liked watching him come undone beneath me. After we'd both come and got cleaned up and redressed, I said, "You know, I could get used to that."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Carlos, do you want to try going out?"

"Oh my god, yes! Wait, what about your mom?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Ok. Hey, coffee's done. Let's tell James and Logan."

We all shared a cup of coffee, then I texted Erin to make sure everything was ok. When she said yes and that they were on their way, we tidied up the place and acted like nothing happened.

"Thank you guys for the best party ever." I told everyone as my mom got ready to go back home, and the rest of us got set for work.

"You're welcome."

It was the best birthday ever. I know I'd never forget it. Not that I'd ever want to. You only turn 21 once, right? You gotta go big time!


End file.
